pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
AG066
}} Exploud and Clear! (Japanese: 一触即発！バクオングVSジュプトル！！ Critical Situation! VS !) is the 66th episode of the , and the 340th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 4, 2004 and in the United States on February 19, 2005. Synopsis Summary The gang is nearing Petalburg City and is excited about his battle with Norman. During a picnic, Ash notices isn’t very happy due to its defeat by a . Before Ash can make it feel better, a rampages through the camp followed by its Trainer, Guy. While he is able to calm Loudred down, is worried as since it evolved from , it’s become increasingly disobedient. Ash and Guy decide to have a Pokémon battle, Ash using his Treecko and Guy using Loudred. The battle takes an unexpected turn when both Pokémon evolve at the same time. promptly takes off on another rampage. While everyone looks for it, decides to steal it for . Plot Ash and are eating lunch in the woods when they notice that Treecko has wandered off. After failing to convince the Grass-type to come down from a tree, lunch is disrupted by a rampaging Loudred. Its Trainer, Guy finally catches up with his Pokémon and makes it stop. Ash and Guy decide that both troublesome Pokémon need exercise, so they battle. While battling, both Pokémon evolve at the same time, into Exploud and Grovyle. The battle continues, but Exploud won't listen to Guy. It hits Grovyle hard and runs off. Grovyle catches up with Exploud at a waterfall, and the two begin to battle again. Exploud still won't listen to Guy. Team Rocket interrupts, trying to capture Exploud, but Guy protects his Pokémon. Pikachu and Exploud send Team Rocket blasting off. Guy and Exploud reconcile, and Ash and Guy decide to finish the battle. Major events * 's evolves into . * Ash's Grovyle learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Grovyle * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * * (fantasy) Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; evolves) * ( 's; debut, newly evolved) * (flashback) Trivia * The English dub is based on the phrase "Loud and Clear" * While was trying to catch Exploud, James says, "Normally I say gotta catch 'em all but I think I'll pass on this one." He is referring to the original catchphrase of Pokémon, which had mostly been dropped from the franchise by this point. Errors When Exploud was laying at the waterfall sleeping, it was saying Loudred instead of Exploud. Dub edits * The crosshairs in Team Rocket's bazooka are removed for the Kids' WB! airing. This was left unaltered for the Cartoon Network airing and the DVDs. * During the Boss Fantasy scene, the glass that Giovanni is holding is slightly altered so it doesn't look like a wine glass. The color of the glasses contents is also changed to be waterlike in appearance. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, trainers! If you chose , you were right! Link In other languages |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=התפתחות כפולה |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= }} 066 340 340 340 340 340 340